A single pink rose
by Dragon Trainer
Summary: This is three alternative ending stories involving the epsiode: girl, cats and spaceships. What would've happen if Jim or Hanmyo, or if both of them had known the truth about each other? Would love conquer all, or would sparks fly. Please Read and Review
1. Story one ( part 1)

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and none of these characters belong to me, because if I did it is very unlikely that I would writing about it on the fanfiction

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and none of these characters belong to me, because if it did it is very unlikely that I would be write about it on the fanfiction.net. Instead, I would probably be working on the sequel to the actual television show.

**Story 1of 3**

Through the eyes of a boy

__

(Jim's POV)

It begins on the spaceport Sympa 5, as I walk alone in the rain cold and wet. I look down at my feet as I walk watching the tiny drops of rain hit the ground with barely a splash. It is funny how life is, two years ago, I wouldn't have thought anything about spending the night on the streets, but now. Well, It just doesn't seem right. I think almost constantly about going back to the Outlaw Star. Gene Starwind is like a big brother to me and I hate to be doing this to him. I know that he must be worried about me. Shit, he's probably out looking for me now, unless Suzaka, Melfina, or Aisha (or all three of them together) has managed to talk some sense into him. I mean I have been gone for three days and until now I was living in a small hotel. Then my secret funds ran dry. You would think a genius like me would have more sense than to run away especially with the small amount of cash I had. Well, I didn't actually plan this. It was more like a bit of good and bad luck. You see I have fallen in love with the enemy. The space-pirate, Hanmyo and me have been seeing each other everyday. Yeah, I said Space-Pirate, you see Hanmyo has no idea that I'm a crewmember of the Outlaw Star, and Gene has no idea that that girl I'm seeing is the space-pirate that attack us. Hell, he doesn't even have the clue that she is a space-pirate, something that I have to keep a secret or they're try to kill each other. It funny, I thought again as I look up at the beads of water leaking from the limp strands of hair in my face, how all this began three days ago.

Back then I was Jim Hawking, Gene's second in command and business partner. I had no idea what true love was, and just how much trouble such a thing could be. We were rocketing through space when Hanmyo and me first met, but at the time neither one of realized it. Gilliam, the main computer aboard the Outlaw Star, detected a ship coming toward us. Something that greatly upset Gene, because the distances between our ship and the other ship, so of course he started to complain to Gilliam. Who merely stated that that other ship must have a way to conceal their signal. With that say, the idea that this might be a friendly ship was washed away, and Gene commanded the ship to go to Grappler Mode. The Outlaw Star was at that moment the most wanted ship in the galaxy, so being prepared for anything was a must. 

Then the other ship appeared on our monitors, and from what I could tell from the color and size of the ship, this was going to be a breeze. I mean how many extremely dangerous people color their spaceship orange with one blue wing and one green wing, plus the ship was nowhere near as big as the Outlaw Star. I was very confident about our fight, if we had one? That was when the other ship sent us a message," Gene Starwind," a male voice purred," nothing personal, but we're here to destroy you." With that said, Gene commented to me to blow some hot kisses to my devoted fans, which meant I was to fire some missiles at the opposing ship. This met with failure as the orange ship sent out a decoy missile leading all of our missiles away, where they exploded a few feet away.

The other ship continued its flight plan toward us as the twin wings blow off their tips to reveals sharp claws underneath. "So it's a grappler fight they want," Gene declared as the Outlaw Star sprouted two long arms," then they've come to the right guy!" The two ships lock hands and claws, and it seem that we had it won when the ship unexpectedly fired it rear thrusters, causing the ship to fly backwards, breaking the lock. Then in one quick maneuver the ship fired it missiles as its grappler arms broke off and rushed toward us. The Outlaw Star despite it size is very maneuverable and was able to avoid most of the missiles, but the twin grappler arms greatly made up for the misses with a series of quick swipes. Gene managed to swat them away for the moment when Gilliam warn us of the rise in pressure. He said that we couldn't stay in battle mode for much longer. That was when Gene decided to use one last tactic. Which meant I had to use our last resort. "Last Resort?" Suzaka questioned. We was running from the two grappler arms at the moment when we saw our chance as Gene turn the ship to face them and then I fired all our missiles. This cause the two-grappler arms to fly back behind the ship that they had separated form, just as we had plan. Of course the other ship fired back, blocking our missiles, but also it created a smokescreen for us to escape. 

"That was your last resort!" Aisha foamed," to run away like cowards!" 

"You should be grateful, at least we're alive," Gene yelled back.

"Yeah," I comment trying to calm her down," and in a way that is a victory for us."

Melfina then commented something that I cut me to the core now to remember. She then said," Just like a family."

I then looked down at the small pink rose I had covered up in my jacket. This was Hanmyo's gift to me I thought as I continued down the street. Here in an alley, I found a box to crawl into to spend the night. It wasn't the best place to sleep, but it did keep the rain off of me. Tomorrow, I would have to make a choice between Gene and my family or Hanmyo the girl I love. One way or another this was going to be my last night in a box.

…To Be Continued!!!

****

I bet you're wondering what is going on. Well, you have to read the rest of it to find out. Remember to be a responsible reader, REVIEW.


	2. Story one (part 2)

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and none of these characters belong to me, because if I did it is very unlikely that I would writing about it on the fanfiction

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and none of these characters belong to me, because if it did it is very unlikely that I would be write about it on the fanfiction.net. Instead, I would probably be working on the sequel to the actual television show.

(Story 1)

part 2

It was early in the morning when the rain finally stop, the night had been totally uncomfortable for me, and I really hadn't gotten much sleep. Today was the day that I decided to make my choice, so I slowly arose from my box to be face with a terrible situation. It would seem that I was wrong about the girls stopping Gene from searching for me in the rain. No, it would seem to be the opposite, because there they were, all four of them dripping wet just outside the alley. Damn, it was too soon! If they found me now I would be dragged back to the ship without a word. So, I did the only thing I could do, I began to look for another way out of that alley. That was when I heard her, Melfina.

"Gene, I'm sure that Jim is Ok."

"Damn it Mel, you have to be realistic." "People who get kidnap aren't normally alright." "He could be hurt, and I swear if anything happens to him I wouldn't know what I to do."

"Oh!" Melfina responded in a hurt voice.

"Shit, Mel," Gene responded with a softer voice," I'm sorry!" "I'm not mad at you, it--it just that I'm really worry that's all." "There is a space pirate on the loose and Jim is missing." 

"I know," Melfina responded shyly as they continued past the alley. 

"Man, I really got them worry," I spoke softly to myself, and I slowly found myself heading toward them. That was when Aisha yelled that she had my scent.

That snaps me out of my trance and in an instant I had manage to make my way to a fire escape and up to the roof of a nearby building. When I go to the top I began to chide myself. I had almost blow everything, my plans, my chance to make my own decision, the whole thing, and all because I had allow my emotions to take over me. Something I vowed that I wouldn't allow to happen again or at least until this thing was over. 

So, I sat cross-legged on the roof of the build and watched as the small group enters the alley, Aisha was in front. 

"Yup, Jim had definitely been here," Aisha purred. Then her ears perked up as I slowly shifted my weight on the roof from one leg to the other. "Huh, did you hear that?" She asked Gene who was behind her with Melfina at his side. Suzaka was at the rear, ready to strike if need be. 

Oh, man I thought! Aisha had once told me that the Ctarl-Ctarl's ears are the best in the galaxy, but this was ridiculous. I was on the roof of a build, damn it.

This was when I got lucky as a small rat ran out from beneath the box I had been sleeping in and took off down the street.

Gene watched the rat as it disappeared around the corner, "I guess it was nothing," he replied dully. 

"Well, my nose knows that Jim was here, and the scent is fresh," Aisha replied as she sort of sniffed the box," but I'm afraid this is where the trail ends." "I can't find anyone scents that lead away from here."

"Well, I guess, that means we're going to have to start searching for other clues." Gene started as he began to move piles of trash around.

"I'll think I will try the bar up the street," Suzaka added helpfully. 

"Wait for me, Suzo!" Aisha yelled as the assassin began to leave the alley," I'll help you."

"Well, I guess than its just you and me, Mel," Gene stated hopefully.

"Um, Gene I was actually thinking about going back to the Outlaw Star and waiting for Jim there, just in case he got back before you guys," Melfina spoke lowly.

"Fine go!" Gene replied a little disappointed in her answer, and then she turned and left him alone. "Jim would've help me." He signed as he continued to shuffle around the trash. "All this crap began when he told me about some girl!" 

I looked down on Gene and even from the height I was at I could see a smirk appear across his face. He then looked down at his watch. 

"I wonder?" "This is around the time Jim disappeared when he went to see this girl." "I believed he said he met her at the park, so it probably wouldn't be a bad idea to check the last person he could have been with." 

With these words, Gene took off from the alley and down the street. I started to curse to myself. How could I have been so stupid as to set up another date with Hanmyo at the same time. I then quickly climbed down from the roof and took off in Gene's direction. If I didn't stop him before the two met, it wasn't going to really matters which one I chose, because one of them was going to be dead.

…. To Be Continued! 

****


	3. 

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and none of these characters belong to me, because if I did it is very unlikely that I would writing about it on the fanfiction

Sorry it took so long for me to post this, but Prom and other important senior matters had been take up a lot of my time. I promise to have the next story up real soon. Dratini!! Bye-for-now!! Oh yeah, please Read & Review.

Story 1

Part 3

I ran down the street hot on Gene's trail as I quickly began to realize as he start to rapidly pull away from me, that I was no match for his speed. Gene longer legs and well-develop muscles made a huge difference in this race as I watch him get further and further ahead. I just hope that he wouldn't find Hanmyo before I was able to catch up to him. My mind then began to wander as I raced after my partner.

After arriving on Sympa 5, the crew kind of separated with Suzaka resting aboard the ship and Aisha going somewhere to have a little fun. Gene struck around with me at least until we had made an agreement with the spaceport's mechanic, then he too left, but not before I made Melfina his guardian for the night. Then I went to work on the battle plans, because I knew that the next time we meet that other ship we might not be so lucky. So I soon found myself alone in the cargo room with Gilliam. Man, sometimes I swear he is the only one who truly appreciated me, but these thoughts would have to wait as Gilliam gave me some more information on the ship and another cup of coffee. It didn't take long for night to fall and with the coming of morning I still found myself steadily typing on my computer. That was when Gilliam announced as I yawn that maybe I should take a break. "I was so exhaust," I exclaimed as I yawned again, but I wasn't ready for bed yet, so I decided to take a walk. So, I left the Outlaw Star and wandered around for a little bit, until I found myself siting on a railing next to the park. 

That was when I saw a black kitten with two white ears and a single patch of white over her right eye. It was so cute that I soon found myself rubbing it. That was when another one appeared, this one was mainly white with a black tail and four black paws that made him look like he was wearing mittens. It also had a huge patch of black on its head that resembles a mask that stretches from the tip of his ears to a place underneath his eyes. I eagerly began to rub them both as they purred happily, but this wasn't meant to last as they suddenly stop purring and quickly ran away. I of course followed them, mainly because I wasn't done playing with them. The two cats ducked into the park where I searched and call out for them and that was when I met her, Hanmyo. Her beauty and grace stun me as she leap on the edge of the sparkling fountain. Her hair twisted in the wind as she stuck a magnificent pose as she finished her beautiful display of skill. I felt my heart melt as she suddenly turn to face me.

"Hello!" she responded upon meeting me.

Of course I was tongue-tied and simply asked her about the cats, who was sitting underneath the fountain. She hopped off the fountain and walk toward me, and I swear that my heart stopped as she asked me my name.

By then I knew that I was in love and I made a promise to myself to protect her. That was why two days later after my first meeting with Hanmyo I chose to learn more about her, and that was when her secret was revealed to me. I realized that our plans to launch that day would definitely result in us meeting her ship again, and I had no plans of killing her so I ran away. I thought that maybe I could buy us some time. 

Fat chance! Now their meeting was going to be worst then it would have been originally. At least in space, there was always a chance for escape in its vastness. Here in the park there was only one exit and I doubt either one would be patience while the other escapes.

"Damn, what I fool," I curse myself under my breath as I finally arrive at the park to hear the sounds of gun shots in the distance. It seems that the party has already start I thought as I rushed into the park to meet my fate at the hands of one of my love.

I quickly arrived upon a scene with Hanmyo shooting at Gene with a regular old pistol from behind a tree, while her two cats Mata and Kemi were siting and watching him in his place behind the park bench. This look like an old western with Gene loading his Castor Gun from behind the bench while Hanmyo fired shot after shot at him, and at first sight anyone would have thought that it was a show with the cats quietly standing by. 

"This scene looked completely ridiculous." I moan as I prepared to shout out to both of them. 

That was when it happen as Hanmyo stop shooting to reload her gun. Gene slowly appeared from behind the park bench and aimed his Castor Gun at the girl, and then the two cats attacked Gene as he tried to get a steady shot. He fired the gun as Hanmyo managed to reload her gun and turn to face him. She barely managed to dodge the shot as the tree she was hidden behind was vaporized. She then fired a single shot as she dove behind another tree. It caught Gene in the leg as he attempted to dive back behind the bench, and he fell heavily upon the ground. He drop his Castor Gun as he fell and it landed a few inches from him as he tried to scramble toward it, but was stop as he reach his hand out to retrieve it only to have his hand return to him with five deep scratch marks on it. The black cat Kemi positions herself between him and the gun. So with the gun nolonger an option Gene turned to see the girl at a distance holding the gun at him (pointed at his head). She smiled a horrifying smile that chills me to the core as she spoke. 

"This is it Gene Starwind," she said slowly and without a shred of mercy in her voice.

Everything slowed down for me as I ran toward them, and just as she pull the trigger I position myself with my arms out wide and my body in between her and Gene. 

"Don't do it Han--!" I began as a sudden jolt of pain went through my body like an electric shock. The words I was going to say died on my lips, as I look at her wide eyed as sudden fear and realization floated to me on the wind. Hanmyo had shot me, that much was way too clear to me, and in a way I wished then that I had been one of those normal stupid kids who wouldn't have known the truth. But I wasn't and I did know as my arms slowly dropped to my sides. It was at that moment, as I looked into Hanmyo's brown eyes that I realize that she truly love me too. I could see the same fear and realization in her eyes as I look into them, and then my legs gave way beneath.

My world was quickly wrapped in a pain as I dropped first to my knees and then in one swift moment toppled over into the arms of Hanmyo, whom caught me before I hit the ground. She then turned me quickly yet gently in her arms so that I faced her, and Gene, who has suddenly forgotten about his leg managed to arrange himself beside me. It was funny I thought as I look up into her beautiful eyes and felt Gene quickly grab my hand," How perfect everything was!" " They had forgot their differences in a matter of moments," as she held me close I felt so complete, but then a sense of weightlessness took over me as Gene slow pried me from the girl's hands. He then uttered something that I couldn't understand as he somehow manage to get to his feet with me in his arms. 

As Gene slowly rose from the ground the small pink rose that I had kept in my jacket fell upon the ground into a small patch of dirt cover in my blood. I look upon that rose and remember the day that I gave Hanmyo a banquet of flowers, in which she chose that small rose and handed it back to me. She then said to me that a pink rose represented life and death, and has the ability to change a tragedy if one wishes. I made that wish then, a wish for an alternative ending in which me and Hanmyo would be together. Then right before my vision clouded as Gene hurried away with me, I swore I saw it sink into my blood. 

"Had my wish been granted?" Then the darkness claimed me, before I could ponder on this more. A voice called out to me, one that I didn't at first recognize, but soon it became clear to me who it was. It was calling me home, but I refused it. I couldn't leave without telling them… without telling her how I felt. So, the darkness slow cleared as I open my eyes to see Gene running toward the park entrance. I knew I didn't have the strength to say a entire sentence, so with all the strength I could muster I manage to speak as Gene paused for the moment to asked Hanmyo if she knew of any hospitals near here.

I cough loudly as I tried to clear the blood from my throat," I--I *cough* cough* l--love you." Then the darkness claim me again as Gene looked down at my in worry and frustration. Hanmyo then broke down and cried. The two cats Kemi and Mata meowed loudly, and then as my hearing began to diminish I heard him shout at the girl. 

"It isn't over with yet!" "Jim is a stronger then you think and has been through worst then this, so I won't have his girlfriend giving up on him."

My girlfriend? I thought as I slowly sunk away from them and this world. I never real thought about it and now it just seems pointless to as I heard Hanmyo sniffling as she stops crying. Then the sound of meowing drifted to my ears as Hanmyo exclaimed with an air of hope in her voice. 

" Mata says that there is a hospital just down the street and he will show us the way." 

Then there was a loud silence as I imagine Gene's expression about her ability to talk to cats. I bet he would've asked her a million different questions if he didn't have a more urgent matter to attend to. Then I felt his rapid movements as they started to run. The words that they exchanged as they ran fail to reach me as my hearing vanished, and the only true sign that I was still alive was the fact that I could feel my body moving in a steady rhythm up and down. Then the voice called to me again, and this time I didn't turn away from it. I was just too weak to turn it down this time. I knew that I could nolonger open my eyes, move my hands, or even listen to the sounds outside this world of nothingness, and the sheer numbness of my body as I lost the ability to feel was too much for me to take. I agree to go with it, and it was then in the darkness that the voice became a solid form as I looked upon my mother. She then held out her hand, which I quickly accepted. 

Gene could feel my breathing growing shallower as he quickly approached the hospital. Then all of a sudden my body shook one last time as I drew my last breath as he reached the front yard and bolt to the steps. Here my breathing stop as I died on the door steps of the hospital in Gene's arms with Hanmyo at his heel crying loudly with one of the cats at her side and the other one just ahead of them inside the hospital doors. Of course Gene quickly yelled for a doctor, but by the time they had gotten me into the back room the doctors already knew that it was too late, but yet they tried anyway. The doctor returns a while later with his head down as he tried to avoid the eager eyes of the people infront of him. "It was a bad wound that took him in the heart," the doctor said as if to justify what he was going to say now. "I'm sorry." "He is now free from all pain," the doctor announces sadly to Gene, Hanmyo, and the rest of the crew of the outlaw star, whom Gene had called as soon as the doctors had taken me away.

"My story had ended here, but I wonder if in another time or place if it could had been different. What would have happen if I had survived and would me and Hanmyo had been able to be together? Well that sort of thing really didn't matter now, since I'm just another spirit who has finally find its way home." 

The End of Story 1


	4. 

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and none of these characters belong to me, because if I did it is very unlikely that I would writing about it on the fanfiction

For those who really didn't pay too much attention to the summary: This is a separate story from the last one, so it not going to take up where the other one left off. So please don't write that this makes no sense for that reason. Dratini!! Oh yeah, thanks! I almost forgot, please remember to read and review.

****

Story 2 of 3

A Cat's Tale

(Hanmyo's POV)

It begins in space as the spaceship, The Outlaw Star, escaped with the help of a smokescreen. That stupid ship had use a last ditch effort to escape the battle by firing all of their missiles, which cause us to do the same, and now we were stuck in the middle of the fog created by the collision of missiles.

"I hate this," I yelled to an empty cockpit. You see I'm normally with my two guardians, Kemi and Mata, but they had gone inside their ship like grappler arms to battle that other spaceship. So at the moment I was alone.

"MEOOOOOW," one of the speakers in the ship screeched as a small screen appeared on my monitor. A cat in a tiny bubble glared at me as I find myself smiling helplessly. 

The cat than yelled as she stared at the screen inside her bubble. "We almost had them!"

"Kemi, calm down," I chuckled silently to myself. It was funny to watch Kemi on the screen when she gets mad, because of the fact that she would puff up her fur so that she looks like a huge hairball.

"Don't sweat it," another voice purred as second screen appeared on my monitors with yet another cat speaker," we'll get them next time."

"Next time!" Kemi screeched," Mata are you stupid!" "They're probably light years away from here by now."

"No way!" Mata yelled back," Did you see how much ammunition they used and how much damage that ship took?" "That the most wanted ship in the galaxy at the moment and only a complete fool would be riding around in it in that condition without any fire power, so I would guess that they would stop at the nearest spaceport."

Kemi went silent as his words sunk in. 

"Geez, I guess it's up to me to find out what the nearest spaceport is," I teased. You see even in defeat I never really got into a bad mood. Things could have turn out much worst, and besides it was only a simple matter of locating and capturing that ship. 

"Ok, here it is," I announced as the two grappler arms reattached themselves to the ship, and the cats' bubbles were redeposit on the sides of me. "They have gone to Sympa 5."

"Good now look up the information on who the crew members are." Kemi demanded.

"Why don't you do it yourself," I yelled back at her. I swear that she sometimes made me so mad at her for ordering me around like that, but even though we fight a lot I always remember that she would die to protect me. That normally takes away the anger as I glared at her as she began to lick her paw without the slightest bit of concern.

"Well, I would if I had fingers," she retorted once I had look away as the bubble open up and she leaped out.

"Damn it, Kemi, just shut up," Mata stated protectively.

I smiled at him as he exited his bubble. He always defended me from her when she got too sassy. That was why I have always like him best. 

Mata then winked at me as he hops upon my console, and then meowed," Sisters!" So, I reached up and rubbed his head, and then I began my typing as I search for information on the crewmembers of the Outlaw Star.

"Ok, here it is! There are five members on that ship, so first off is the captain Gene Starwind, a bounty hunter. He easily distinguished by his Flaming red hair and Star shape tattoo. He uses a Castor Gun. Aisha ClanClan a Ctarl-Ctarl upper class, she always wears a bell around her neck and normally wears her silver colored hair in a single long braid. She is extremely strong. Starlight Suzaka, an assassin, she is easily recognized for the fact that she seems to always wear the same outfit. She carries a wooden bokken. Melfina, a bio-android, little is really known about her, and the only info we got is this picture below." 

"Meow!" Kemi replied calmly.

"Yeah, I probably should print out a copy of that photo, and finally the last member of the Outlaw Star is Jim Hawking!" I froze in my seat as I stared at the name on the screen as though it would disappear if I blink. A tear sprung to my eyes as I turn away from the name; quickly I wipe it away on my sleeve. I didn't want my guardian to see me cry, because to them that is the ultimate sign of weakness, but I failed as Mata hissed.

"What is wrong?" 

"Nothing," I said trying to hid the fact that I wanted to cry.

"Don't play games with me, Hanmyo," Mata yelled with an air of authority as he turns to face me," that was a tear."

"What the little baby wants her bottle," Kemi laugh as she yawn and stretch herself out on the floor.

"Shut up, Kemi," Mata snap at her. "Now what is wrong?"

At this point, I just gave up trying to stop it and cried openly in front of them. This of course was met with a near-miss stratch to my face as Mata clawed at me angrily.

"Stop it and tell me what is wrong!" Mata yelled at me.

"I-I-it just that I'm so happyyyyy!" I shierk loudly.

"What in the hell," Kemi mused as she stared at me.

"I'm--m--m not alone anymore!" I beamed as a very confused looking Kemi approached my chair and with the same amazing grace that enchants me everytime I watch them she leapt up to the console and sat beside Mata.

"What in the hell is wrong with her?" she looked at him.

"Damn if I know, but I do know how to find out!" He looked at me as I sat in the chair. I was now laughing and crying wildly as I look again at the name on the screen. 

JIM HAWKING


	5. Story two (part 2)

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and none of these characters belong to me, because if I did it is very unlikely that I would writing about it on the fanfiction

Story 2 

(Part 2)

After my little outburst aboard my ship the Toronodo, things quickly settle down as Kemi and Mata took control of the ship, while I went to my room. They of course wanted to know what I was stammering about, but I chose not to tell them. It was going to be my little secret until we reach the space station. I found myself chuckling again as I reach the doors to my room, which eagerly parted for me. 

"I'm not alone anymore," I purred to myself as I sat on the bed. I was so excited about this trip, and yet I knew that I couldn't allow myself to lose control of my emotions like that. Because the next-- the next time I might not be alone and my secret would be found out. I thought about this, as my long black tail trailed is way in front of my waist as I sat down on my bed.

"It is kind of funny," I thought to myself," how something as insignificant as a tail can make all the differences in being alone in the world or not." I grab the black thing, which was my tail carefully, and I inspect the way it glistens in the light. To me it symbolizes my strength, my power, and my loneliness all at once, but yet now this thing of so much suffering also symbolizes my hope for the future. I than smiled to myself and lay down on bed and starting to daydream about a new life and a new beginning with the only other survivor of my race, Jim Hawking. 

I have no idea how long I lay there as I was suddenly brought back to reality by a loud pinging noise. This was the signal that we had arrived at Sympa 5 as Mata call me from to the bridge. So, I quickly made my tail disappear from my side into the unknown void where it rests until I thought it was safe to be brought out again.

"We're here now!" Kemi yawned as soon as I reach the main room. "So are you going to tell us why you started to cry a while ago?"

"Just wait a sec," I snapped at her," at least lets get everything taken care of and then after we get a hotel room for the night I will tell you everything."

"Deal," she purred as she rushed out of the door.

"What have I gotten myself into," I whine. I knew that she had gone to find the Hotel room, while me and Mata was left with the hard jobs of talking to the mechanic to get the ship fixed and resupplied at a cheap price. And we also still had to start the search for people who could give us any information on the where about of the Outlaw Star. So Mata and me left the ship and prepared ourselves for the meeting with the mechanic. 

"Well, lets get started, Hanmyo," Mata growled as he trotted toward me. 

"Fine!"

So the first person we met after we had gone down the ramp from our ship to the spaceport was a small guy who seem like he was more machine than person as he approached us attached to a mechanic arm.

"Hmmm, " he said upon reaching us," this ship has a seen quite a few battles." He then rubbed the dent in the nose," I guess you want me to repair it." 

I quickly answered yes as I reached into my pocket and pulled out a huge roll of cash. I laugh silently to myself, as the man's eyes grew wide in amazement. 

"Wow, I guess that it paids to be a Space-Pirate." 

My month dropped open upon his reply, which I quickly shut the minute I realized that I had done that.

"So I guess that you really must be that space-pirate that guy for the Outlaw Star was talking about."

"Huh," I replied as innocently as was possible. "What make you think that I'm a space pirate?"

"Well," the man began as he look me over carefully," the young boy aboard that ship described the ship that had attack them pretty acutely, and well you just don't normally see a ship that color everyday."

My heart skip a beat upon hearing these words, "did Jim know that I was the person that had attacked him?" "Was he eagerly awaiting my arrival or-or was he thinking that I had succumb to our formal captives." I didn't know, but I had to find out where the Outlaw Star was, so I asked the man.

"HAAAA, how stupid do you think I am?" The man laughed in my face. "If I tell you that then you'll more than likely to try and kill them." "And when you do there is no guaranteed that you won't do it inside my shop!"

"Well, what if I promise," I manage to said with venom in my voice.

"No way!" The man shook his head," it not good for business to let you kill one of my customers."

"Then I will triple whatever he is paying you just for that information." I growled. I hated the way this man spoke to me, and the way Mata was bristling up beside me told me that he didn't agree with my treatment either.

"Fine it is a deal." "You'll find the Outlaw Star in the west section docking station." The man than quickly shook my hand as the mechanical arm moved him away from me. "I expect my money upon repair of your ship." "Oh, and one more thing," the man smiled as it stop in midair," there was one more thing that tip me off that you was a pirate." "Most little eleven year old girls don't travel alone," he smirked as the arm continued on its way.

"Mata," I whisper to my guardian," remind me to kill him after he finishes repairing my ship."

"As you wish, Hanmyo," he meowed.

I smirked in return, "this was going to be easier than I thought," I said to myself as we exited his shop and enter the main section.


	6. Story two(part 3)

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and none of these characters belong to me, because if I did it is very unlikely that I would writing about it on the fanfiction

Story two

Part 3

I walked down through the doors and enter the main dome of the station. Here I look upon a beautiful city that at first surprised me. Most spacestation housed many cramp building and normally when you look up all you could see is the big metal dome that protected you from the elements outside. To be honesty, I have always thought of such a thing as being a bit depressing, but here. Well, when I look up I saw clouds and a sun and a deep blue sky, and I was totally amazed.

"It's a beautiful artificial sky," a voice meowed," but still it's an artificial sky."

"Kemi!" I replied in shock. I had thought that it would've taken a lot longer for her to find a hotel. "Nice way to kill the mood." I replied as I glared at her.

"Hmmm, I didn't kill the mood," Kemi moaned," I simply pull you back down to reality."

"Thanks," I whispered to her in a sarcastic voice.

"So how did the hotel arrangements play out?" Mata interrupted our little debate, as he looks her in the eye.

"There is a nice hotel on 5th Street and Main." She yawned.

"Well, I guess the Outlaw Star isn't going anywhere right now," I signed. I knew that for Kemi to actually take her job seriously she must really be worried about the way I had acted before. You see it was quite common knowledge among Mata and me that even though she doesn't show it; Kemi really cared about me. "Let's go to the Hotel," I resigned myself to defeat.

"Good," Kemi purred as she looked away," I ca-!"

"Huh?" "What's wrong, Kemi?" Mata began to tease her as he suddenly looks up from Kemi and froze.

"What is wrong with you two?" I laughed as I began to walk away, and for the first time since the conversation had started I look up to see a huge crowd of people staring at us. A huge sweat drop ran down my face as I stared into the faces of the thousands of eyes watching us. 

"Note to myself," I thought," remember not to talk to Mata and Kemi in public." The reason for the people staring at us was simple. The whole conversation looked like it was one-side it, with me talking to the cats in normal language and Mata and Kemi replying in meows. They probably thought that I was insane.

"Ha, Ha, Ha," I laughed," thank you very much for watching our little show," I was trying my hardest to play it off," now will you please put money in my hat." I then put my hands behind me and in that same little void that my tail had disappeared into I had pull out a hat and threw it down in front of me. The people of course cheered once they had realized that it was just an act and of course dropped small change into the hat.

Once the crowd had separated I exhaled a breath of relief," thank goodness I never bother to take that hat out of the void." 

"Yeah, and we need to be a bit more discreet about where we chose to talk," Mata added in as Kemi lead me away from the spaceport and toward the hotel. I simply nodded in response.

Later at the hotel, the manager there had made it very clear that pets were not allowed. Much to the dismay of Kemi and Mata, who simply stalked out of the building like they really didn't care. 

"Note to myself, remember to kill this guy before we left here." I signed as I wondered how many more people were going to brush my fur the wrong way before we left here.

So, I went upstairs to my room. It was huge something that I had expected considering what it had costs. I immediately went to window and raise it up, and then I went to the bed and sat down as I a waited for Kemi and Mata to leap through.

"Enough playing a round," Kemi snorted as soon as she was through the window," I want to heard the story!"

"I'm also interests in what cause you to cry like that, Hanmyo." Mata simply stated a he hit the floor and then leapt upon the bed.

"Ok, but I'm going to make it short." I spoke softly. "As you both know, we are the last of our race the Felopians, and that it is up to us to restore it to its former glory." "Well, according to law this is impossible." I let these words out slowly as I saw disappointment resign itself in Mata's eyes.

"What do you mean that it is impossible," Kemi yelped as she leapt upon the bed beside her brother.

"Well, you and Mata are brothers and sisters, so you can't mate with each other, and being the last of our race, I have no one to mate with."

"There are other species that are close enough to our own to allow us to have children," Kemi yelled in anger.

"True, but according to our laws," I began," we can only mate with creatures of our own species."

"Well to hell with that!" Kemi screamed," I have no plan of letting my race die out just because of some old law from a world that has been dead for the last five years."

"But that would defeat the whole purpose of resurrecting our lost race if we don't follow all the old laws," Mata growled. "It would be the same as if we just chose to give up and just assimilated ourselves with normal cats."

"Damn, is there nothing we can do?" Kemi hissed.

"Well, if you just shut up I could explain why I was crying aboard the ship," I sneered at Kemi. "You see I was overjoyed that the boy I found aboard the Outlaw Star is a Felopian, and I just happen to also have his egg." 

"Which means that at least one of us can mate," Kemi perked up."

"And that Hanmyo has find herself a mate," Mata added in. "But there is one thing I don't understand, why do you have his egg?"

"Well, that is something that happen before you two hatched." I answer quickly.

"And?" Kemi butted in.

"That a story better left for another day," I smirked as I turned from her puzzled face and turn on the television. My tail appeared from its void in space and quickly wind its way up my outstretch arm. "I loved leaving them wanting more," I whispered to it.


	7. Story two (part 4)

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and none of these characters belong to me, because if I did it is very unlikely that I would writing about it on the fanfiction

Part 4

It was early the next day when Mata, Kemi and me went in search of the Outlaw Star. As we walked along the street we soon found ourselves in front of a beautiful park, and here the temptation to practice my art in such wonderful surroundings got the better of me.

"What's a few more minutes," I plead with Mata.

"Fine, we can stop here for a few minutes," Mata spoke with a little annoys in his voice.

"Geez, and you said that the hope of our races depends on her?" Kemi questioned Mata as I disappeared into the foliage.

Once I had entered the park I soon discover a clear-water fountain, and here I began my training as I jump upon the metal edge. I then crouch into one of my favorite fight positions and began to thrush my palm outward at an invisible foe. With a whirl of wrists a blade appeared in my head, and I began to stab this invisible foe with it. Then with the same quickness I made that same blade disappeared as I attacked my mysterious opponent. High Kick, Low Kick, Punch, and a Backflip, this was all something that I did with amazing percising and accurates, and I was about to try out some new stuff that I had been practicing when Mata and Kemi suddenly rush toward me.

"Huh?" I thought silently to myself as I look down toward them.

"Look behind us," Mata meow to me once they had assumed their places underneath the fountain.

So of course I look, and then my heart froze at the image that lay in front of me. I quickly jumped from my place on the fountain upon the ground below.

"Hi," a blonde-hair boy spoke lowly. His crystal blue eyes lock unto mine and I felt the ice melt from my heart as I found myself staring back at him. "Are those your kitty-cats?"

"Yes, why do you want to know?" I said and immediately regretted it. After all those years of loneliness and despair, I finally have a chance to lift these things from my body with just a few words and I totally choke. 

"Well, maybe I just wanted to talk to you," the boy replied.

"Why, do you like me or something" I spoke kind of startled myself with how indirect I was." But something inside of me wanted to know before I gave him back his memories. Was it true that love never dies and that a person evens if they don't remember that love will if the love is true fall in love with that person all over again. I just had to know.

"No," the boy stated quickly," not like that."

My heart shattered at those words and I felt like running away, but my feet and my body refused to respond until after he finish his sentence.

"Ok, maybe I do, is that Ok."

A smile crossed my face as he asked me the next few questions, which I answered half-heartily and I asked him a few. I was still so caught up in those last few words that after he had answer one of my questions I stopped him then and there, and then I told him that our meeting was fate and that we were destiny to meet. Jim simple smiled at me.

"Hanmyo, it is getting late." Kemi meowed.

"Yes, its time to go," Mata agree.

My two guardians interrupt me just in the nick of time as small urgent sounding beeps could be heard coming from my watch hidden underneath my shirt's sleeve. This meant that the boss wanted me, and there was no way I was going to keep him wait, so I told Jim that I had to go feed the kitties.

He then asked me if he could see me again at the same time, same place and of course I agreed as I took off toward my ship. I had never been so happy before in my life, and I swore that no one or nothing was going to take Jim away from me again.

The next day, I left late in the afternoon from the hotel. I had at least 30 more minutes before Jim would arrive at the park, so I decided to go and see if I could get his egg gift-wrap. I walk by lots of stores with lots of different signs and stuff within, but it wasn't until I saw this gift store that I chose to go in one. The man at first was a bit puzzled when I told him to gift-wrap it, but after I afford him some money for it he quickly complied.

"Hanmyo," Kemi spoke with a yawn," when are you going to kidnap him and take that silly boy away."

"Yes, we still must complete our mission and deliver to the boss the Outlaw Star," Mata join in.

This startled me. I never really thought about what I was going to do about my mission. I really loved Jim and even if I gave him back his memories of his past this still wouldn't change the way he felt about the people on the Outlaw Star. Bu-But if I didn't I would be slain for failing so I had to decide my love or my mission. Well it didn't take to long for me to decide as I announce my decision to Kemi and Mata. "Mata, Kemi we're not going to complete this mission." "No, instead we're going to join the crew on the Outlaw Star."

"What are you mad?" Kemi hissed. "The K-pirates are not exactly the type of people who just let their members leave."

"Well, they have no choice in this matter," I simple stated.

"So I can assume that you'll be leaving our ship behind." Mata smiled.

"Are you both crazy?" Kemi howl," they will track us down and kill us."

"Not if we're smart enough to get in with the right crowd." I spoke lowly as the man returned with the egg neatly gift-wrap. Mata quickly follow me out of the store, while Kemi kind of tried to keep a good distance from us. I knew that she wasn't done with this conversation yet, but it would have to wait until we were in a place a bit more private.


	8. Story two (part 5)

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and none of these characters belong to me, because if I did it is very unlikely that I would writing about it on the fanfiction

Story two

Part 5

Later that day back at the hotel, Kemi, Mata, and me were simply reflecting on today's events. I sat on the bed and looked down at my furry guardians as they seem to slip into a daydream, and I knew that they was probably thinking about the decision I had made earlier that day. 

"Oh, Man," I yawned as laid down on the bed," when they snap out of this it… there were going to be big trouble." I had been with my guardians their entire life and I could already guess what was going on in their minds.

Mata without a doubt was probably thinking about how we are going to pull this off, while Kemi…well, she is probably think of a way to prevent this from happening. From her point of view I have a blood debt to pay to our boss for all the years he had protected me from my enemies, and it is unfitting that I should leave him before it is paid. But I have always wonder what would it take for me to pay off such a debt, and when I had asked her the only answer I got is when he says so. Which meant that I could be paying back that debt from now to forever, and like Mata I believe that I would never be freed.

"Oh well," I moaned as I decide to think about happier times like earlier that day at the park. I had luck out and really didn't have to explain anything to Kemi, because Jim was there waiting. He had a banquet of rose in his hands which he gave me, and it was then that I felt ashamed of the gift I had plan to give him, so instead I had just kiss him on the top of his head. He started to blush as I turn my back to him and lick my lips. His skin had a sort of sweet taste to it, and I kind of wonder if his lips would taste just as good. But I had to keep control of myself, Jim thought he was human and if I move or act too quickly or roughly I might scare him. So I chose to concentrate on the roses. "He had definitely gone through a lot of trouble to get me these flowers," I thought as looked at the variety of colors and types of roses. And it was out of all those beautiful flowers that I notice a single pink rose. It was different from all the other pink roses that surrounded it. It was pink with crimson colored splats all over the bottom of it, which made it look like it had at one time been dip in blood. 

It was at this time that I remember a story my mom once told me about such a rose that could grant wishes. Information that I shared with Jim, so that he would want to make a wish on it with me. So of course I wished for us to be together forever, which made Jim blushed, while he wished to know about his past. This had made me laugh, because of the fact that both of our dreams were just within reach. He had looked at me with an curious expression on his face and asked me what was funny, so I…

"I now know what to do!" Kemi yells as she jumps up from her place on the floor waking me from my fantasy. "Mata I challenge you to the guardian's oath." 

"I accept!" Mata yawn as he stretch himself out on the floor," but remember that according to the rules the winner chooses what our next coarse of action is and the loser can never mention or criticize that choice again."

"I know!" Kemi purred as she began to grow. Her black fur shines as she grew three times her original size. Her muscles ripple with each change in her size and form as her muzzle began to stretch until it reached a point that it looked more like a wolf's snout. Then Mata began to follow her example as he too began to grow, but unlike Kemi he chose to grow just twice his original size.

"This isn't fair," I interrupted them before their fight could began. "I'm old enough now that this shouldn't be necessary."

"Not until you're eighteen," Kemi growled," then your word will become law."

"Damn it!" "I don't have to stay here and watch this." I snapped back. I hate it when my guardians chose to take charge of my life. "Good luck, Mata," I whispered as I shut the door and went outside to wait for the victor to come fetch me. 

It was here as I sat a lone that I saw him: The man that had made me an orphan, The person that was the sole reason why I had joins up with the boss. The man that had nearly taken my love from me, Kane. He was with a group of people at the moment but that didn't stop me. I quickly hop from my place at the bottom step of the hotel and rush toward him. I swept my hands quickly behind my back and into the void where I quickly put on my glove claws. He saw me rushing toward him and of course fled me, and I probably would have ended his life then and there if those people haven't got in my way. I thought about killing one of them so that the others would back off, but I knew that these people could just be innocent passerbys who just so happens to be in my way. So I chose to just push through them. I saw him run down that street and into an alley, but by the time I had arrived there I found myself alone again. He had escaped me.

So, I walk home slowly. If he was here then that would mean that Jim as well as myself was in trouble, so tomorrow when I met with Jim I will have to put everything out on the table. There would be no more games of cat and mice. 

"Just the straight out truth," I spoke outloud as I banish the glove claws back into the void where I kept them.

"Hanmyo," A small voice squeak upon mine arrive back at the hotel. "I've won!" Mata appear from behind a trash can all beat and blood, and then he collapsed at my feet. I then quickly swept him in my arms and after making sure that no one was watching us I jump from my place on the ground to the top of the house beside us and then through the open window of our room. It would be a quiet night in that room as the two cats tried to heal from the wounds they had inflicted upon each other. Yes, a quiet night just to reflect and dream.


	9. Story two (part 6)

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and none of these characters belong to me, because if I did it is very unlikely that I would writing about it on the fanfiction

Disclaimer: Just a reminder that Outlaw Star doesn't belong to me, but Kane does! 

Author's note: Woah, this chapter is extremely long because of the fact that I didn't want to add another chapter to this story. Dratini, Dratini, Drat, tini, Dratini. (Pokemon translation) So, remember to read and review. Dratini, tini, dratini, drat. Bye-for-now. Drat-ti-ni. 

Part 6

It begins in a seemingly peaceful place as two little children that seems to be around the age of six and seven runs around the yard playing a game of tag.

"You're it," a small blonde-hair boy laughs as he tackles the girl to the ground which makes them roll to a stop with the girl facing the boy. Who to his surprise kisses him on the forehead as the two children then began to wrestle. 

"Jim," the purple hair girl smiles as the wrestling game came to an end. "Do you love me?"

"Why, do you have to ask me that everyday, Hanmyo," Jim smiles as he kisses her on the lips. "You know that I do, and that once we reach the age of eighteen I will marry you."

"Yeah, but our parents said that we're the youngest couple to fall in love since the old priestess, Kasumi and her mate, Jin." The little girl spoke lowly.

"Yeah, but once a Felopian falls in love it's for forever, so it age doesn't really matter," the boys smiles as he kisses her lightly on the forehead and then jumps up from the ground and runs.

"Yeah!" the girl smiles as she takes off after him. Neither one is aware of the dark shadow that rests over the planet as war slowly resigns itself over the population.

Instead the children began to play a cute game of spinning really fast while they hold hands. Neither one see the missile as it heads toward them until it too late.

"Nooooo," I shout as I awake to the sound of a knocking at my door. Sweat pours down my face as I try to remember where I am.

"Hanmyo," Mata replies as he jumps from the floor to the bed," are you alright?" 

"Yeah, just one of those stupid bad dreams just like last time." I assure him as he prepares an illusion for whomever it was knocking at the door. The room at the moment was a total wreck, because of their fight yesterday, and we knew that that stupid manager might try to make us pay for it. 

"Yes," I growl as got dress and then open the door to find that stupid manager grinning at me. 

"I'm just here to inform you to keep the noise down," he mumbles as he scans the room behind me," I had lots of complaints about it last night."

"Fine, I'll keep the noise down," then without another word I slam the door in his face.

"That boy is making you soft, Hanmyo," Mata purrs as he licks his paw. "You would have normally invited him into the room and them proceeded to rip his head off."

"Well, if I'm going to join the crew of the Outlaw Star," I began," then old BAD habits like that are going to have to go."

"Hmmm," Mata said teasingly," I'm beginning to wonder if Kemi wasn't right about this idea."

"Huh," Kemi butted in as she awoke to the sound of her name, causing Mata and me to burst out laughing.

Suddenly our fun was interrupted by a beeping sound as the boss called me on my watch. 

"Hmm, I guess it's time," I smile a little as I took the watch off my wrist and threw it out the window. "Come on, let's go see the captain of the Outlaw Star."

Meanwhile, Kemi just stood there staring at me as I left the room. "That wasn't a very smart move," Kemi remarks as she quickly rush after us. 

"So what about the ship," Mata replies as they quickly creep by the manager as we left the building. 

"The boss probably had a dozen tracking devices on it, so I guess I'm going to have to leave it." I said sadly. I really loved that ship and regret leaving it behind. 

"Not necessarily," Kemi purrs as she got closer to me. "I can arrange for it to be debug if Mata will agree to help me."

Mata nods as he looks up to me and ask if it would be O.K.

"Sure," I spoke lowly as we walk out onto the street," I think I can handle Gene Starwind alone." 

So, we separated then and there as the two cats rush back toward the docking area, and I headed toward the place that mechanic had told me about three days ago.

It was nearly noon when I finally arrived at the place. It seems that the people aboard the Outlaw Star don't have a lot of money, because the ship was located on the bad side of town. Not a nice place to be alone at, but I'm the best martial arts in the galaxy, so I really don't have anything to worry about. 

"Hello, Hanmyo," a voice sneers at me as I suddenly realize that I had foolishly let my guard down.

It only took me a mil-second to realize whom the voice belonged to. "Hi, Kane," I spat out with the same sneer in my voice."

"It been a while did you miss me? " he laughs as his huge body came into view. All 6"4 of him step out of the shadows as his huge muscular arms flex with every movement. Kane was a Saurian of the meat eating variety, and his ancestor was no other than T-Rex. He is also one of the galaxy's most wanted criminals for his crimes of murder, kidnapping, and illegal smuggling. He smiles at me with his dangerous grin as his spike like teeth come together making a clicking sound. 

"Not really, "I also smile trying not to show fear. "I see that you're not wearing a hologram to disguise yourself." 

"Well, you see I don't want to get blood all over my nice clean hologram," Kane smirks as he moves closer to me," besides you seem to be able to see through them."

"Not really," I inch away from him," its just that I'll seen that hologram before, when you first capture us!"

He glares at me after those words," yes, well after your little escape I had to make cut backs in other to pay for the damages." "Damages that I would love to share with your boyfriend." His glare then turns into an easy going smirk," as well as with you," then he opens up his shirt to reveal the scar that I had given him. 

"You shouldn't have tried to rape me," I sneer back.

"Are those your final words?" The reptile laughs," you two cost me everything my ship, my fortune, my reputation." "Yet that isn't enough for you," he growls," you want to take my life as well, so you attack me." "And now you just expect me to let you walk away," he spoke coldly as he walks toward me. "No, this time you will pay for your crimes against me!"

"Crimes against you," I scream at him as I quickly reach behind my back and equip myself with the glove claws as my tail twitch into existences at the slightest thought of a fight. "You're the one who started this by killing both Jim's and my family, but I will be the one to end this, with your death!"

"Its good to see that somethings haven't change," he then pulls out a gun and points it at me," but I'm not as stupid as I was then."

"Neither I'm I," I roar as a charge him reflecting the bullets he shot at me with a quick swipe of my claws. "Die Damn you!" I shout as I miss a slice to his stomach as he quickly side step me and brings the gun's hilt into the back of my head sending me heavily into the ground. I quickly roll away as his foot replaces the area where my body once was.

"You have improved," Kane grins as his red eyes glow with intense hatred. 

"I see," I pant out the words," you have too. 

Meanwhile the people around us quickly disappeared into afternoon air. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for them to see two people fighting in the street. Too be honesty it was probably a normal occurrence for them, so as usual they simply went back to whatever place they had come from and waited for the fight to end.

I charge at Kane again, this time managing to sink my claws into his chest as he stumbles at his attempt to sidestep me again.

"Damn," he yells as he looks down at the five crimson lines that rakes down his chest next to the scar I had given him, "you'll pay for that."

"You keep saying that, but whose going to make me," I sneer as I couch down into my favorite fighting position," definitely not a corpse."

"You talk too much," he smiles as he muscles become relax and he beams down on me. 

"Oh man!" I stammer I was in deep trouble. "The only time Kane would relax with me in this position is if he had me some how," I thought. Then for some reason or another a thought hits me as stared into his eyes looking for the big secret. "He had been waiting here for me, because he knew that I would eventually come here, but there is no way he could have known I would come alone!" 

So I of course immediately whirl around just in time to face my attacker as he smacks me across the face with a metal pipe. My world sinks into darkness as I fall to the ground. I knew without a doubt what was going to happen to me as laid on the ground unconscious, and I pray to God for a miracle as I was consume by a feeling of numbness.

"Hanmyo," a voice calls out in my dreams. As a little boy about the age of seven rushes to my side as the saurian, Kane curses at me as he holds his injury private. I was six then and this had been the second week in a row he had tried to rape me, but at ever twist and turn Jim had stop him. So as a new approach to the matter he had chosen to make Jim work in the kitchen while he did the deed. But as I had told him before, I didn't need Jim's help to deal with him. The saurian slam the door behind him as he yelled at the guard for bring Jim back so soon and then turns on us as he threatens us with empty promises about our demise. He wouldn't harm us that way; we knew that his employer needed us to be in good physical condition. Felopians are very intelligent creatures that are capable of building massive weapons of destruction, which is part of the reason the Federation had chosen to get rid of us, and why we are so valuable.

"Captain," one of the human guards approached Kane," we will be arriving at the pick up station in four minutes, sir." 

"Good, I want you to take the boy out of the cell and strap him down for the erasing ceremony." "Our client wants them without any memories of their past." Kane growls as he hobbles away.

"Ok, boy, its time," the guard quickly unlocks the door and reaches for Jim.

"Hanmyo, remember your promise." Jim smiles as he backs up against the wall of our cell.

"Yeah, I do," I whispers and then just as the man reaches for Jim, I suddenly plow into him knocking him down as we rush out of the cell. That man was the same guard whom just the day before had taken off our shackles something I bet he was regretting now. We made our escape and then ran down the hall toward the elevator. This floor was full of guards unlike the lower deck, so it was our best bet. As we ran for it we just happen to run past another set of guards whom just happen to be heading for the same elevator. They sounded the alarm before chasing us. 

"Hanmyo, do you remember the room where they took our weapons and eggs," Jim asked me as we barely escape another group of guards whom suddenly appeared at the end of the hall, causing us to make a detour into another hallway, as they reach down to grab us. 

"Yeah, it's just to the east of here just down the elevator," I panted as we somehow manage to double-back and were now once again racing toward the elevator just ahead of four very angry guards.

"Ok," Jim growls as we slip into the elevator with the guards behind us. "Let's take care of our little problem!" His white tail twitches as the guards suddenly realize that they was in trouble and tries to get out of the elevator before it closes, to no avail. 

A short while later, we arrived at the lowest deck of the ship, we step out of the elevator leaving the unconscious guards behind us. 

"Now lets go get our stuff," I laughed as we stroll down the hall and into the room with our stuff.

"Good its all here," Jim smiles as he hands me my glove claws and my single egg.

I then put both things into the void as Jim grabs his sword and egg. "Hanmyo," he says surprising me. "I need you to do me a favor," he remarks as he puts his things on the table and hugs me. "I want you to keep my egg until we meet again."

"Meet again?" I look at Jim with a puzzle expression on my face as he shoves the egg into my hands.

"Yes, now the escape pods are to the west of here," Jim smiles. "Good luck!" He then pushes me out of the door quickly and locks it to my surprise. I then put the egg into the void and started to bang on the door cause attention to myself.

"You can come out, Kane!" I heard Jim yell as the saurian's voice snickers at him. I didn't have time to hear anything more as the guards try to seize me, and I quickly find myself fleeing to the room with the escape pods. 

Five guards later, I reach the room with the escape pods and to my surprise I find one with the keys still in it. It was strangely colored. It was orange in the middle and green on one end and blue on the other, but I couldn't complain. So I took that one and escape just as the ship explodes and crashes to the planet surface below. As I began to fall asleep in that pod (thanks to the auto-survivor system) I looked down at the planet and whispered its name," Sentinel II."

I slowly awoke sore and wet as the rain fell all around me. I sat up slowly to discover that I was completely naked, but I haven't been volatiled. Kemi and Mata, now the size of two Bengal tigers laid at my feet with someone between their paws. It didn't take me too long to recognize Kane's body as Mata lazily bite down on the creature's mash head. The other person I guess was the man that had attacked me with pipe. 

"Hi, guys," I replied lowly. 

Mata turns his attention from the pitiful body between his paws and look up at me with a sadness I had never seen in his eyes. "Hanmyo look beside you." He said simply as he got up and trots next to me as Kemi follows his example and do the same.

I slowly turn my head to the side to see Jim laying beside me blood flowing freely from wounds all over his body. His head looked as if someone had tried to crush it as the blood seeps from his hair and many other cracks in his skin. His breathing was badly labor as he struggled to force air into his lungs.

"No," I cry as I hug his limp body to me. "It's not fair." "After everything that has happen I'm still going to lose you," I wail.

Mata and Kemi simply turn away from me as the rain begins to pour down harder.

"I had so many plans for us," I lay him back on the ground as I swept my fingers through my hair and pull out the single pink rose with the crimson spots, and lay it beside him. It was then that I notice Jim's tail stretching out beside him and his sword a few feet away. 

A smile stretches across my lips. "Jim had turn into his true self," I laugh outloud as Mata and Kemi stares at me like an idiot. "I can save him!" I thought to myself, so I bent down and kiss him on the lips as Mata finally realizes what I was laughing about.

"Hanmyo, you can't," Mata yells as he turns to face me as I begin to work my magic on Jim's wounds as our tails intertwine. The spell I was working was quick and effective as I began to feel the warmth leave my body and flow into his. I could only guess what Mata was seeing as I began to disappear from right in front of him and Jim's wounds began to magically heal. Soon I was gone as he look on with a stare of complete disbelief as his twin sister finally looks up from the ground to see what her brother had been talking about.

"Huh?" She questions her brother as she looks up to only see Jim laying on the ground. He wordlessly drops his ears to his skull in a manner that could only represent grief, and so without a word being spoken Kemi understood. "H-Hanmyo," Kemi stammers as she looks at the place I once was," what have you done?" 

A few seconds later, Jim got up off the ground without a mark on him and looks around in confusion at the two cats. "Guardians?" His memories had been return to him and he finally recognized what the two cats really were. He then asked the one question, Mata had hope to avoid," Where's Hanmyo?"

"Inside of you," Mata whispers to himself as a single tear streaks down his face and vanishes before it touches the ground. "Inside of you," he repeats loud enough for Jim to hear him with a clear yet bold face. "She has merger with you in order to save your life."

Jim stares at him in shock now fully realizing what had happen and whom these guardian belong to. "What about my egg," he said sadly as he stroke the ground with his fist. It was the end of his mate and his race, but at least he can save Mata's and Kemi's.

"She had it inside of the void," Kemi eyes grow huge with the realization. Without Hanmyo to open her space in that void there was no way to get to the egg, and that meant that Jim couldn't awake the creature within, so both races were doom. 

Meanwhile the single pink rose beside Jim disappears into the ground as a single white egg replace it, and a small almost inaudible voice whispers into the night," I wish there could had been another way."

****

THE END 


	10. Story three (part 1)

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and none of these characters belong to me, because if I did it is very unlikely that I would writing about it on the fanfiction

Disclaimer: Just a reminder that Outlaw Star doesn't belong to me.

Author note: this story will try to connect the other two stories together, so please just bare with me on this one. Dratini, Drat-ti-ni! Hey that's my line, Bye-for-now, and thank you to everyone who have review this story, especially you Anime Angel, without your support I probably wouldn't have made it this far.

Story three

Showdown 

Part one

(Dragon Trainer's POV)

It begins on Sympa 5 a week after the docking of the Outlaw Star. As Jim Hawkings manages to gets Gene Starwind, the captain of the Outlaw Star, up early so that him and his partner could talk alone about their next job.

"Gene!" the boy shouts as his partner for the third time falls asleep while he was explaining their plans. For you see recently they was nearly killed by a spacepirate as they neared this space station. 

"Huh, I'm up, I'm up." The older man yawns as the boy glare at him with his crystal blue eyes.

"Listen, I just got word from the Internet that the spacepirate that is chasing us is a woman named Hanmyo. She is wanted throughout the galaxy for the murders of over a hundred people, and…

"SNORE," Gene interrupts suddenly. Whack.

Jim takes smacks his fist down on Gene's head as he rests it on the table. "WAKE UP YOU DUMMY!" "This is a way to catch two birds with one stone."

"Damn it, Jim," Gene mumbles as he knocks the boy fist off of his head as Jim begins to rub his red hair with it," you know that I'm not a morning person."

"Well, the early bird gets the worm, and this worm is worth 10,0000wongs." Jim shouts as Gene wakes up fully once he hearing this.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go get her," Gene rushes out of the room.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One," Jim begins to count down after the Outlaw leaves, and once he had reached the number one the red-haired outlaw returned looking kind of ashamed.

"Ok, where did you say she was again?" Gene asks knowing very well that Jim never told him.

"That a very good question, Gene," Jim begins," that why I thought we could start question people early this morning, so that by nightfall we should have some idea where she stays." "I mean you don't become worth that kind of money by being easy to find."

"So," Gene brushes off what his younger partner had just said as he asked his question," what does this Hanmyo girl look like anyway."

"Well, all that is known about her is that she had purple hair and travels around with two cats." Jim spoke seriously to his partner who just smiles.

"So in other words not a Damn thing," Gene smirks.

"Oh shut up," Jim snaps at him," at least I know more about her then you."

"Not much," Gene mumbles to himself as they left the kitchen and heads toward the ship's exit.

Six hours later, Gene and Jim are sitting at a bar somewhere in the Sympa 5's slum area. Here Gene sits drinking a beer, while Jim sat drinking a milkshake.

"6 hours and we still don't know anything." Gene whines.

"Well, you didn't expect her to walk in this bar and say," Jim stops as a 10 year old girl with purple hair walks with two cats at he heels.

"Hello, my name is Hanmyo, and I'm looking for the Outlaw Star and a man known as Gene Starwind.

All the people in the bar instantly went quiet. It seems that although most people have never seen her everyone knew her name and the quietness of the room was their way of showing respect. 

Jim just stared at her young beauty. It was the first time in his life he felt a feeling like this as his breath was taken away by the sparkles of her eyes.

But it wasn't meant to stay that way as Gene spoke up," I'm Gene Starwind." He gets out of his seat and approaches her," what are you going to do about it, little girl," Gene smirks as he squats down so that she could look him in the eyes.

"Good, Kemi," Hanmyo commands the cat who was mainly black, who rushes up to Gene with a piece of paper in her mouth. Gene looks up at her still worried that she might try something as he takes the piece of paper out of the cat's mouth.

"Wait," Jim yells as he finally regains his voice.

Hanmyo stops and looks at him as she thought silently to herself just how cute that little boy. She already knew exactly who he was. He was Jim Hawkings, the son of one of the universes best hacker. "What do you want?" She makes herself add a little snap to her voice as she talks to him.

"I just want to know," Jim's mind begin to swirl with possible answers as he tries to think of a good reason for stopping her," is that letter a bomb?" "Out of every kind of reason in the whole universe that one had got to be the dumbest," Jim thought as she looked at him.

"I'm surprised you know about that young Hawkings," she said shocking Jim and Gene with the fact that she knew his name," that is my favorite way to destroy my enemies, but I will assure you that no such thing is in that letter." Hanmyo smiled once at the boy as she walked out the door with the two cats behind her.

"Young Hawkings," Jim mummers to himself. 

"Is there a bomb in the letter?" Gene mocks him.

That quickly snaps Jim out of it as he tries to make up a good excuse for saying such a foolish thing, but decided that the best solution was just to tell Jim to shut-up and open his letter.

"Little Jimmy is fallen in love, huh," Gene continues as Jim tells him to shut up again.

"I'm not in love with her, Ok." Jim shouts.

"Good, it's a bad idea to fall in love with the enemy," Gene smiles as he points to the scar on his face.

"Yeah, I remember I was there," Jim laughs as he thinks back to how that girl had given him that scar. She had laid him out with a good uppercut to the face, and because of the ring on her finger that one move had cut his face. Luckily she didn't really want to kill him, but if she had tried he had his gun pointed right at her head.

"Come on," Gene shakes Jim back into reality. "You can daydream about you girlfriend back on the ship," he teased.

"Actually, I wasn't think about Hanmyo," Jim retorted back at him as he followed him out of the still silent room," I was just remembering, Chocolate's uppercut."

Gene sneers as he stops in front of the boy causing Jim to slam into him. "Would you like a demonstration of it," Gene smiles as he turns and waves his fist in Jim's face.

"You can try it," Jim threatens Gene back as he also waves his fist in the front of Gene's face. Both of them looks deeply into the others eyes as Jim saw his reflection in Gene red-brown eyes and Gene saw his reflection in Jim's. Then Gene straightens himself up and turns back around as Jim walks beside him. 

"So what about the letter?" Jim asks his older partner.

"I'll read it when we get home, lover-boy," Gene smiles as he rubs his hand in his young partner's blonde hair.

"Quit it," the 11 years-old boy screeched as the people turned and stared at the two as they walk down the street.

They was so wrapped up in teasing the other that they didn't notice the small white and black cat that followed them back to the Outlaw Star.

….To Be Continued! 


	11. Story three (part 2)

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and none of these characters belong to me, because if I did it is very unlikely that I would writing about it on the fanfiction

Disclaimer: Just a reminder that Outlaw Star doesn't belong to me.

Story three 

Showdown

Part two

(Hanmyo POV)

After the events at the bar, a small girl with two cats walked down the street in the opposite direction of Gene and Jim as she grew closer and closer to the bad side of town people began to run at the sight of her. Hanmyo slowly walks down the street as people of all shapes and sizes turn to look at her. A small smile flickers across her face as she senses the feeling of dread from a small boy nearby as she strolls confidently down the street. Power is said to corrupt in the hands of a fool, but Hanmyo wasn't a fool. She was instead something much worse, a ten year-old girl. So in her case power doesn't corrupt, it devours as she slowly loses herself to the madness of her fame and glory. 

"Hanmyo," a small voice whispers as I pasts another man who goes out of his way to get away from me. We had chosen to dock in what most people would call the bad side of town, but after a short demonstration of my powers earlier this place had become a rather nice place to be. "You really shouldn't have told everyone about your arrival here."

"Don't be silly, Mata," I also whisper as we slip quietly into an alleyway," I'm part of the Anten Seven, and no one is going to mess with me." I then look back to make sure that no one was following us. Being the galaxies' most wanted means that I made a few enemies and catching me from behind in an alleyway would just make some of their days. I thought to myself as my guardian kitty, Mata, walks ahead of me in silence. Kemi, my other kitty guardian, was still on her mission to find the Outlaw Star, or at least that what I had thought.

"Stop being childish," Kemi growls as she appears suddenly on a trash can beside me," its dumb to give up the element of surprise, Hanmyo." 

"Yeah, I know." I reply with the up most confidence as I try to hide the surprise in my voice. That was a big mistake. This was just the motivation she needed to give me a lecture, and I had stupidly fallen right into her paws. 

"You know this, but yet you do this ever time." She begins, but to my thankfulness Mata jumps in.

"Plus, there is a bounty on your head here, and that little outburst have left at least thirteen witnesses whom now know what you look like!" Mata snaps as his sister trots ahead of me.

"Humph, is that all you'll worried about?" I smirk as the twin cats stop dead in their tracks. Oh man, what did I say now? I thought as a feeling of doom begins to attack my senses.

"Is that all?" They both responded together. "What about what you did in that bar?"

"Huh, what did I do in that bar?" 

"Y-You made up some silly excuse to try and cover up for that boy's stupidity that's what!" Mata starts to scream.

"Listen, I think the boy is cute, O.K!" I spat back at him as we past by the graffiti on the wall. "And I decided to make a good impression on him, before I kill him."

"That's fine," Kemi signs in defeat," but remember that boy along with that man is your enemy, so don't get too attach to them."

"I know, I know," I moan as I try to stop her from going into speech mode," I'm not a rookie." "Only an idiot falls in love with the enemy." 

"Good," Mata speaks up again to my relief as he cuts in on his sister. 

Its strange to me how two totally different personalities can come together so easily when their focus on me I thought as look at the way he was walking. When Mata starts to trot at my side like that it can mean only one thing, he going to lecture me. "Out of the frieding pan and into the fire," I accidentally mummer out loud as he looks up at me with a puzzle look. "Umm, nothing," I try to quickly erase what I had just said.

"OK, Anyway," he continues," we have to take care of those small groups of witnesses, and since we have plenty of time before we have to take care of Starwind I vote we do that next."

"Wow, what a way to spent the day," I answer sarcastically. 

"Well, we wouldn't have to spent the day hunting down witnesses if you didn't decide to just waltz into that bar," Kemi growls.

"Yeah, just blame me for everything," I snap as we left the alley and continued our way back to the ship. We each knew without saying a word that our first move was to contact the boss, Hazanko, for such a thing like that came without question. Almost as like some unwritten law that everyone involved with that dark man had to follow. Hawkings I will see you soon I thought to myself as I pictured both his bloody corpse in front of me and his passionate kiss press against my lips. What can I say, Love is a very fickle thing.


	12. Story three (part 3)

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and none of these characters belong to me, because if I did it is very unlikely that I would writing about it on the fanfiction

Disclaimer: Just a reminder that Outlaw Star doesn't belong to me.

Story three

Part three

(Jim's POV)

"Gene!" I yelled as I rushed down the hallway into the kitchen. It was almost noon, and the ship was finally empty. 

"Yea, what is it?" My partner replies from inside the room. "I'm really hunger right now so if it's about some job, than you can stuff it!" "I've already missed breakfast today thanks to you."

"Quit your whining," I scowl him. "I mean, I haven't eaten anything today either, and you don't see me crying like a baby, besides if you could have found a job on your own yesterday, than we wouldn't have had to miss breakfast this morning." 

"Well, if you didn't come up with this bright idea of keeping this job a secret from the other, then I wouldn't be having this problem either," Gene shouted back.

"Shut up, Gilliam is going to hear you," I warn him. "Besides do you remember the last big bounty we had?"

"I think so," Gene sat back in his seat by the table. "Wasn't it that Cyborg guy?"

"No, that was the decoy, the real guy was taken out by Suzaka," I sign, and she didn't share a cent with us.

"Yeah, but I still don't see why we didn't at least tell Mel, about it," Gene mused as he pulled out his Castor gun and a few shells, which he place inside of the Castor.

"Enough Aniki, we have better things to do than argue," I quickly ended the argument," especially since I have just manage to get the girls out for the day."

"Fine o-great master, I hear and obey," Gene grin as I grab a seat and sat beside him. 

"So what about that letter?" "Have you open it yet?" 

"Nah, I was just waiting for the right moment," he answered with a starry-eye look.

"So pretty much you just forgot that you had it," I smiled breaking him out of his trance. That was a big mistake as Gene reached over and pulled me out of the chair and into a headlock.

"Say that again, I dare you," Gene smiled as I wiggled helpless in his grasp.

"We don't have time for this," I screamed as Gene began to tickle me. "Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Thirty minutes later, Gene had finally called it quits and he had opened the letter. 

"Another challenge letter?" I asked him as he went silent.

"Yea, and she wants us to meet her tomorrow afternoon at the park." Gene spoke seriously.

"Great, I can go over there today and scope out the area for a good place for me to hide during the match." "Hanmyo, doesn't know just how easy she had made it for us to take her down." I smiled trying my best to keep up the illusion. To be honesty, I had kind of hope that letter was something else, beside a challenge. 

"Yawn, well, since I don't have anything else to do today." Gene smirked. "I guess I can go out for a drink."

"Gene, remember Hanmyo isn't one of our normal bounties, she is one of the Anten Seven, which means that we shouldn't under estimate her."

"You worry too much," Gene quickly slid out from the table and stood up," at this rate you're going to be a old man before you get in your thirties." 

I was totally taken back by his little speech and in a desperate attempt I shouted something that I would forever regret "Well, with your attitude I'll be surprise if you get that old." I said as Gene left the room.

It was then after a few minutes of silences, which meant that Gene was long gone, that I noticed the letter laying on the table. So, I quickly picked it up and begin to read it, and to my dismay it said pretty much what Gene had told me.

"Humph, what was I expecting a love letter," I chided myself as I placed the letter down and went to the refrigerator and grab a soda. I then returned to my seat and picked up the letter again. I didn't know why, but for some reason I couldn't believe that there wasn't more to this letter, and with this thought I open the soda which shot out of the can like a gysher. I could bet this was Aisha's fault. She was always pick up a soda, dropping it, and placing it back in the refrigerator like she didn't do it. Anyway, it splashed me in the face and got all over the letter.

"Damn it, Aisha," I called out as I wiped my face clean of the soda with a paper-towel that Mel always kept on the table for those incidents that normally happens on this ship. It was after this as I curse her again, I took a good look at the letter, than I realized there was something else written into the letter, almost as if there was two sheets of paper stuck together. The soda that had fallen on the paper had made the paper on top thinner in some areas, so that I could see the message partly.

B-But the rest was still a mystery to me I thought as I took it into the other room and turn on a lamp so that I could see the rest of it.

Hey, Jim Hawkings

I bet you thought I was going to make this easy on you, Hmm. Well, think again, because I'm not the type to go easy on anyone. Oh yeah, I hope you aren't really attached to those other women. I really am the jealous type. See-ya tomorrow at noon,

Luv you,

Hanmyo.

"Whoa, how did she know that I would find this?" I spoke outloud to no one in particular. I really was more focus on the fact that she had written this letter to me and not to Gene, and less aware of what was actually said in the letter. But that didn't last too long.

"I wonder why she said that she hope I'm not too attach to those other women, and what other women could she be-be," It was then as I was about to finish to sentence that it struck me like an anvil. "She is talking about Melfina, Aisha, and Suzaka!" I quickly leapt away from the table and called out to Gilliam.

"Gilliam, did the girls tell you where they was going?" 

"Yes, Jim," a small pink can shaped bot appeared before me as it slid effortless on a rail above my head. "Melfina and Aisha went to the mall, while Suzaka went after a bounty."

"There are hundreds of malls here, Gilliam, I need to know the name of the exacts one." I shout in a state of panic. If I was right, Hanmyo might be going after the girls, which might mean that we would have to encounter her a lot earlier than this letter had predicted. 


	13. Story three (part 4)

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and none of these characters belong to me, because if I did it is very unlikely that I would writing about it on the fanfiction

Story three

Part four

(Jim's POV)

It didn't take too long for Gilliam to discover where the girls had gone. Suzaka was hunting down this man about half-block away from the port, while Aisha and Melifina were at a mall just down the street. Both were pretty close to here, but the problem was which one would Hanmyo go after first. 

"Mel?" I thought out loud as I ran out the door. "Suzaka and Aisha could probably take care of themselves, but what about Melfina?" My choice was obvious as I grab my gun and ran out the door. All I could do now was hope that I wasn't too late.

(Hanmyo's POV)

"Ha, Ha!" "This is going to be so much fun!" I scream as I jump effortlessly from one building to another. It was a lovely day since the artificial sky was blue, and the people below didn't bother to notice us as we cleared another building and quickly race to the end of this one. Mata and Kemi were just behind me as they tried to calm me down.

"Hanmyo, you're being too obvious again." Mata cried out as he landed with cat-like grace on the other building and continued our mad dash.

"We should've waited until dark there would be less witnesses." Kemi cried as she changed her pace and easily ran up beside me. My two guardians weren't too happy at how many witnesses we had had to kill last time, and was trying their best to keep me from repeating the mistake.

"Oh don't worry, the person we're going after is more than likely to be alone when we get there, and if not I'll just wait until they are." I smiled down at the black bundle of muscle as she released her claws in responds.

Then we made the final leap upon the roof of an old run-down bar and waited as we analyzed our surrounding. Something I had been taught to do every since I could remember. 

"This is a great place to battle," Mata replies as he looks at the area around us. The place was upon first glance an abandon-shipping yard, but with a closer glance it was relieved to be a black market. This is a place where stolen and illegal merchandise is sold and brought. A great place for a murder, since the people around here normally kept their noses out of other people's business.

"What a great place for a last stand," I smirk as the light of sun warmed me heart and soul, which in a way prepared me for what I was about to do.

(Jim's POV)

"Melfina, Aisha," I cried out as I ran around in the mall like a chicken with its head cut off. There were just too many people here. I was just trapped in a sea of them, and no matter how hard I swam I just couldn't make my way to shore. Suddenly when I was about to lose hope and just decide to wait outside, I was bumped into the back of a slender young-lady. She was covered from head to toe in a black cloak, which meant that I couldn't see her face. And I probably would had thought that she was Hanmyo if it wasn't for the fact that she was way taller than me, while Hanmyo had been taller than me by just a few inches.

"Sorry," I smiled as I help her to her feet.

"Well, you should be," the voice splat back. "Such a beautiful flower as myself should never be man-hand by one such as you."

I immediately recognized who is was after the woman had said that and quickly responded," Good-afternoon, Aisha."

"Good-afternoon, Jimmy-boy, so what brings you to the mall," Aisha questions since she knew that neither Gene nor me like the place.

"I'll tell you later Aisha, where's Mel?"

"Oh, she still in the shoe department," Aisha signs," and she promised that we would go out to eat the minute she was done."

"So what's the problem?" I asked as I watched her ears' droop. Being that Aisha is a Ctral-Ctral, she had ears and tails like a cat, which changes position with emotion. Ears' drooping was a sign of sadness, and I knew that only one thing in the world could cause Aisha to be sad, but yet I asked anyway.

"That was at least an half-hour ago, and she still hasn't come out of the store." Aisha pouted as she sunk to the floor in front of a huge man with shoeboxes in his hands. Aisha never knew what hit her as the man trip and fell right on top of her.

I burst out laughing as Aisha began to scream and curse with the man on top of her. She was pin to the floor with her head on the ground and the man across her back as he tried as he may to get up without touching her. I felt like I was going to die laughing, but my laughter was short lived as I heard a scream from inside the store. A hysterical woman ran out of the store screaming about a dead body in one of the back rooms. 

"Melfina," I yelled as Aisha rose up knocking the man from her back and stared up at me as I sprint toward the store. As I ran it seems that the crowd of people had gotten worst as I tried to make my way to the store, and the people marching like a school of fish were in my way. So after a few shoves and rude gestures from some of the people I made my way inside the store. 

"Melfina!" I called out upon entrée. I called out three more times in the swam of people as the manager tried to keep everyone inside calm. Suddenly I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder and without thinking I jumped away as I turn and found myself looking into the eyes of a young woman with short black-hair.

"Jim what's wrong," she asked as I ran up to her and hug her.

"Mel, you're alright," I smiled as I hug her tight. I was just so relieved that I didn't try to control myself and act like a mature young man. Instead I chose to act like a scary little boy whom had just thought that he had lost his mother, and in a way that is exactly who I am.

(Hanmyo's POV)

Kemi and Mata sat on the roof twitching their tails as we waited for the person to emerge from below. To them this was simple game of cat and mouse as they waited for their prey to emerge from the hole below. But for me this was madding, it had nearly been two full hours and I was starting to get restless with this. I mean how long does it take to kill a man.

We never heard her approach as she walk toward us with noiseless silences like a Owl in flight whom had just found a kitten that had stray too far from its mother.

"Hello, Hanmyo," the woman spoke surprising both of my guardians and me. 

In a sad attempt to retain some dignity I spoke out trying to keep my voice from trembling," No one has ever manage to sneak up on us, Starlight Suzaka." I spoke her full name as I sign of respect for succeeding at such a deed.

"I take no pleasure in kill a little girl, so I suggest that you give up on Gene Starwind and go home." "I alone has the right to end his life."

"So they told you about our little challenge, huh," I smirked as I backed away from her. Mata and Kemi seeing my reaction did the same.

"No, but I follow them around at times when I see fit." She quickly unsheathes her wooden bokken. "And I knew that you would probably try to get rid of me and the others so that you could have the upper hand."

"What could you possible mean by that?" I smiled sweetly as Mata slowly begin to creep towards her. At the moment, she had me at a disadvantage, since I didn't have my weapons out. All I need was a quickly distraction so that I could whip my hands behind me and retrieve them from the pink bow behind me.

She then pointed towards Kemi whom was still beside me, but said nothing more. I understood what she was implying, but I didn't respond. This eerie pause was just what I needed, and so it still stood when Mata jumped at her claws extended as he tried to knock the wooden sword from her hands. But it was not to be as she quickly blocked the move causing Mata to reflect harmlessly off the sword. Kemi quickly tried to follow up on the attack as I swept my hands behind me and pulled out two steel fans. This was my favorite weapon.

"Reeeeow!" I had just taken my eyes off of her for a moment when I heard the cry as Kemi hit the roof hard and laid still. My heart stopped as Mata hung back and looking at his sibling for any signs of life, and the woman crotches low as she prepared herself for the next attack.

"Kemi," I spoke softly as the cat rewarded my words with a slow yet steady rising of her chest in an up and down motion.

"You should give up now, before someone else get hurt," Suzaka spoke without remorse in her voice.

"Nobody touches my cats, bitch," I responded her advice for me to give up.

"Then I will not be held accountable for my actions," she position herself with her back turn toward Mata.

"Nor I, Mata," I commanded him," stay out of this." I then place myself in one of my favorite positions with my bladed fans in front of me.

"But Hanmyo," Mata calls out.

"This is my fight, so get Kemi and leave." I kept my eyes on the women incase she showed signs of not accepting my proposition.

"As you wish," he signs in defeat as he trots in front of the lady with no sign of fear and gingerly wiggles his sister unto his back and then hops away.

"Now its just you and me," I smile at her as the wind picks up a bit and my short purple hairs swishes in responds.

Suzaka long black hair does the same as she narrows her eyes as a small glint runs up the side of her wooden sword.

Strange I thought to myself that in a time such as this that I find my mind wondering as to how such a thing is possible O-well, I guess that this will always be one of those unquestionable things that just happens in life 


	14. Story three (part 5)

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and none of these characters belong to me, because if I did it is very unlikely that I would writing about it on the fanfiction

Story three

Part five

---Jim's POV---

After the incident in the mall with the dead body, I found myself trap at a restaurant with one very intimidating Ctral-Ctral who wanted answers.

"So Jimmy-boy, what's this all about, hmmm," Aisha smiled at me, while Melfina sat in the chair next to her.

I was trapped, and Gene was never going to let me hear the end of this for telling them about the showdown tomorrow, so I choose to exclude that part. I just told them about the part of the letter that had to do with them. 

"So this Hanmyo is suppose to be only after us girls," Melfina stated plainly. "I don't understand, why?"

"She apart of the Anten Seven isn't that a good enough reason," I said a little franticly as she looked at me with a puzzled expression. Melfina was so naïve about everything, and at times this made her the hardest to lie to; I mean if you told her that pigs could fly and cars could swim she would probably believe you. If we would had stay on that subject any longer I know I would have spill my guts about everything, but lucky we didn't. We all knew that since Hanmyo didn't seem to be here, which ruled Melfina and Aisha out as her first target. That left one other woman, Suzaka. 

"What about Suzo?" Aisha spoke up saying exactly what I was thinking. "If she is only after the girls what about her?"

"She's probably fighting her right now," I sign, as they finally understood my frustration over this confrontation. 

"Let's go help her," Melfina once again stated the obvious.

"No way, Mel," I spoke out," this might just be a trick to get us all together." 

"But Jim," Melfina started.

"Aisha can you take her back to the ship?" This question totally took Aisha by surprise as she just stared at me with wide-eyes. 

"But!" 

I then stop her in her tracks as I explain that if Hanmyo wasn't attacking Suzaka at the moment then she was probably waiting for them somewhere nearby, so it probably wouldn't be a good idea to let Mel go back to the ship alone.

"Why don't you take her back to the ship!" Aisha screamed," I a brave ctral-ctral warrior should be the one to face this Hanmyo and help out Suzo. Everyone stops eating and stares at us after her outburst, so I tried to turn their attention from us.

"Man, what a great performance that was when that guy said that." I then looked around cautiously to see if anyone bought my little act. They did as they resume eating as if what just happen wasn't anything special. 

"Listen," I drop my voice into a whisper as an example to Aisha as to how loud her voice should be. "I will have a better chance of getting to Suzaka since I'm not a target, besides Hanmyo might just be looking for a chance to get one of you alone," I snapped at her as my reasoning finally sunk through.

"Ok, I'll take her back to the ship," Aisha smiled as she stood up from her seat. "Let's go, Melfina."

"Ok," Mel smiled and so the two left the mall and headed back to the Outlaw Star. Leaving me alone to try and help Suzaka. 

---Hanmyo's POV---

Speed, Power, and Beauty, these things were all good description of Suzaka as she deflects blow after deadly blow. My steel fans shone in the late afternoon sky, but yet no drop of blood between us had been shed.

"You're good," I panted as I deflected yet another one of her powerful chi waves that was emitted from her bokken. I then charged at her as I spin my fans in my hands and jumped at the last second as she cut the roof where my feet last touch. Over her head I flip as I threw one of my fans at her with all my might, but without a backward glance she dodged it as it shatter the part of the roof she had just been standing on. Then like a boomerang it returned to my hand as I touched down at the other end of the roof. 

"Yes and you're not bad yourself, but you are still no match for me, child," I heard her speak to me from a distances as she sat on another roof opposite of me. "You should just quit, before it's too late."

"Damn you," I muttered as I leapt across the gap and released one of my secret techniques. "Sakura Arts," I shouted as a put my two fans together and released a whirlwind that knocked Suzaka back a few feet. That was my most powerful attack and when I landed I was totally taken aback that she didn't have a stratch on her.

"I'm sorry," Suzaka mutters as she turns on me. I didn't stand a chance as I tried to defend myself from her next attack as she slashed at me with what seemed like over a thousand blows. Each blow as it connected with my fan felt like a sledgehammer that in the end manages to dislodged one of my fans from my hands and left me open to attack. She must had thought that I wouldn't be able to protect myself with only one fan as she telegraphed her final stroke that would've finish me. I saw the blow as it made it's way toward my throat, so I quickly used my remaining fan to hook it underneath the bokken and forced it upwards.

That was a big mistake as she pushed her chi through it and began to push me downwards. The tiles around me seem to crumble as I sank deeper and deeper until there was no more roof for me to sink into and I went through it.

---Jim's POV---

My heart was beating fast as I rush towards the area that I thought Suzaku would be at. I figured that since she hadn't gone after Melfina or Aisha that it left one more possible victim for her. As I bust upon the scene my heart jumped at the sight of my enemy being driven through the roof, but this feeling wasn't a feeling of joy. Instead it was a feeling of immense panic, one that I couldn't understand. Was something bad going to happen to Suzaku? I didn't know and I really didn't care as I found myself running into the abandon building just as the girl shirked in terror as the last of the roof gave way beneath her. The only thing that I know at this moment was that the fight wasn't over with yet. 

--Hanmyo's POV---

The fall was quick but yet slow as I tried to remember the instructions that Kemi and Mata had given me about fall from great heights. I twisted and turn my body as I plummet and landed in cat-style on the ground with the fan still in my hand. 

"I did it," I smiled as I stood straight up and look at the distance I had drop from the roof the floor, which was at least 50 feet. It was then that I notice Suzaka looking at me from above and a wicked smile cross my face as the idea came to me. 

"Hey, Starlight how your hindsight," I laugh as I threw my fan at the area that she now stood. Of course she simply jump away from it as it cut its way through the roof and then boomerang back at her cutting the roof again. But I wasn't the one to give up on my first try as I hurled it again. She never once caught on to what I was doing as she moved and jumped away from my fan as it cut through the roof like butter leaving almost no mark as to where it had exited and reenter the roof time and time again. Only one from below could really see the amounting damage being done to the ceiling as she dance on the roof never once leaving it for another. Maybe she thought that I was going to make the roof cave-in on myself by doing this, but I knew better. All the areas I cut were old and weak to begin with and if she would had notice I never cut anywhere near myself as I stood in the light that the hole had made. I stare up at the damage my fan had made as I recoiled for another try. I focus my mind on using my other senses since I could no longer see my opponent and then when I was sure of the place that she now stood I threw my fan. I then listen to the sounds of her feet landing or sliding away from the spot that she had once stood. I had to be completely focus on the task at hand and so I only mentally said to myself It was only a matter of time

--Jim's POV--

What was I thinking? I thought as I step into the room behind the girl. Suzaka was a much better fighter than me, and she was having problems with her, so what was I expecting to do? I was kind of lucky as I step away from the light of the doorway and hid myself among some crates near the far wall. Hanmyo was obviously too engross in what she was doing to notice me as I walked into the room from the doorway. Her weapon flickered in a tiny bit of light as it left then return to her hand in a flash. The only sign of what Hanmyo was doing with that weapon was the soft twinkle of sawdust as it fell from the ceiling above and floated into the light in which she stood. It seem at that moment that tiny spots were swimming around her, and I found myself glued to the spot even though I knew what she was doing to the ceiling above. Suzaka was in trouble, but my mind was only think about how beautiful Hanmyo was in the sunlight. 

CRASH! 

That sound brought me back to reality as I saw Suzaka foot bust through the ceiling making another huge hole. What Hanmyo had been doing had become painfully clear to her then, and what I had to do became perfectly clear to me also as I pulled out my gun and raised it toward her. It was then with that one tiny flicker of motion that she noticed me and froze like a deer caught in the highlights of a fast moving vehicle. Her hand grip the metal fan tightly as she locked her sights on me and I knew that there was no backing out now. Showdown was happening a lot earlier than either one of us had expected.


	15. Story three (part 6)

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and none of these characters belong to me, because if I did it is very unlikely that I would writing about it on the fanfiction

STORY THREE

Part six

--Hanmyo's POV--

"Stupid, Stupid," I mummer to myself as I found myself staring down the barrel of a gun (ok, I wasn't stare directly down it since it was at least 15 feet away) in a very bad situation. Here I am, alone with Twilight Suzaka above me and Jim the pistol wielding boy beside me. "Well, I guess that leaves me only one choice," I laughed out loud as I watched my single fan fly back toward me. This was my last resort, but it was something that I had wanted for a long time. I wanted to be free, but yet, I knew that there was only one possible way for a murder like myself to achieve such a thing. But I had always been afraid of it, but now, for some strange reason that fear was gone.

--Jim's POV--

"She's gone nuts," I thought to myself as Hanmyo burst out laughing. I knew that I had this stupid habit of laughing when I was scared, but this was nothing like that. She was practically crying from her how hard she was laughing, and it was then that I realized why. I could faintly remember Gene explaining how a person could laugh himself or herself to death. He had said that the person didn't actually die of laugher, but instead they died laughing as they ended their own lives.

"But Hanmyo doesn't have a… weapon," I started as I notice a swift flash of silver. "HER FAN!" 

The next few moments seems to slow down to me as I start to scream for her to duck, but she didn't so much as twitch as the blade drew closer to her. That was when, at the last possible moment, she caught the blade and tossed it at me in one fluid motion.

I found myself reacting without thinking as I dodge the blade by dropping to the ground, rolled, and then fired a single shot in that order. It wasn't until I heard a loud thump that it occurred to me what I had just done, and my heart went numb. "I had given Hanmyo her way out," I spoke to myself as I stood back up.

---Hanmyo's POV---

"I guess we were able to have our showdown after all," I cough out blood and then drop to the ground with a loud thump. "It was finally over," I nearly cheered, for you see, I had grown tired of being a part of the Anten Seven. I wanted to get away, I wanted to run, but the threat of death for trying to leave them stood over me and made me stay. Now, even if the boss himself stood before me, I wouldn't be afraid for there is nothing more he can do to me.

It was then as I slowly began to close me eyes that a single pink rose appeared to me. It was covered in the blood of my enemy, and it seemed to dance and jump at my thoughts of death. As I began to curse the bloody thing, its petals broke apart and it showed me myself. It was a different world, a different time, and a different me whom held Jim in her arms and cried as his soul slip from his body. She wanted him to stay and would have given everything and anything to have her wish granted, and it made me regret the path that I have now taken.

---Jim's POV---

I never saw it coming, I never heard the whoosh of the wind, or felt the coldness of steel as it slid into my back. All that I knew was the pain of the cut, and the weakness that followed as I hit the ground. Like a boomerang, the fan had return and like an idiot I had stood in its path.

I begin to laugh as I heard the quickening pace of footsteps, and I felt my body being lifted. I could see the tears in Suzaka's eyes and I knew that I wouldn't make it. So I left with her the one message that I felt need to given, because I knew that for my partner life was going to get a hell of a lot harder. " Gene, I'm sorry," I told Suzaka as a single pink rose appeared before me. The rose was strange in the way it was formed, for the petals looked as if they weren't truly there, and they whirled around in a quirky pace. Suddenly as if it understood my thoughts for it to stop, the rose petals broke apart, and I saw Hanmyo lying on top of me giving me her life energy. I saw her sacrificing her life for mine, and I wished that it hadn't ended this way for us. I wished for another chance to make things right for her and for myself.

---Hanmyo & Jim's POV---

Amazing I thought as my last breath left me and I found my head dropping slowly to the side as my hand lost its grip on Suzaka's hand. Hanmyo will be the last thing I see. My eyes then begin to close as my head hung limply at an angle that allowed me to see Hanmyo's limp form on the floor.

I'm so sorry, Kemi, Mata I thought as I stared at my love in Suzaka's arms. Please be safe. I then let my eyes slide shut as I tried to burn the image of Jim's blue eyes into my soul. Never again, I promise myself, would I be the one. If we got another chance at life, no, another chance at love, I promise myself that I wouldn't be the cause of his death. I then took my last breaths and I allowed myself to past quietly into oblivion.

---Author's POV---

A week later after Jim funeral, Gene Starwind stood alone on the gravesite. It had taken him nearly an hour to get Melfina, Aisha, and Suzaka to leave him alone, and even then they had demanded that he give them his Castor. He stared at the little marker and he just couldn't believe that this was the end. That all that they had gone through, and all the enemies they had bested had been for nothing. Jim was dead, and as far as he was concern so was he.

"Why," Gene asked no one in particular. "Why, did this happen," Gene screamed as he drop to his knees. For the first time since his father's death, Gene Starwind broke down and cried. For Gene that was the beginning of the end as he lost the will to live and the will to fight. It was only a matter of time before the remaining members of the Anten Seven murdered him and the rest of the crew of the Outlaw Star. 

Little did he know that he wasn't alone in this path as Kemi and Mata stood over the pathetic plot of soil Hanmyo's body had been placed under! 

"She really is gone isn't she Mata?" Kemi asked her brother as her ears droop and her tail laid lifeless on the ground.

"Yes, but she will not be alone for too much longer," Mata half-smiled at his sibling as he rubbed his head against her neck. Mata and Kemi once they had heard of Hanmyo's death had both taken a slow acting poison. As their customs state, Hanmyo's guardian would follow her into death, and by the fall of night, both cats had left this world.

THE END

Okay, Okay, I know that these stories didn't have a very happy ending. Please don't hiss or boo me, but all types of reviews are very welcome.


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Outlaw Star and none of these characters belong to me, because if I did it is very unlikely that I would writing about it on the fanfiction **__**

Epilogue

The single pink rose appeared suddenly in space after Jim and the Outlaw Star had left the area where Hanmyo had fought them. There was nothing left here, the place was completely barren of life, but yet the rose drifts on. It was here to complete its mission and see the end to the final path left to Jim and Hanmyo. Neither knew the truth about the other, and its seems that even without this knowledge, they still had a showdown. But the results were different this time around as the single pink rose continued to drift in space.

Stars, Darkness, and Nothingness, this was all that one could see. A place without possibility, a place of oblivion, but for Hanmyo and Jim… the single pink rose suddenly hit upon an invisible force… this was their last chance... and a small pod suddenly appears. The pod was then quickly followed by the reappearance of two other pods a few feet away. Hanmyo and her cats had survived the attack of the Outlaw Star, and fate had taken another path. But would this one end in happiness or would it just be another tragedy. This is something that only Jim and Hanmyo could decide, while the single pink rose watches on in silences.

THE END


End file.
